A Wedding Worth Weeping Over
by Stripesicles222
Summary: Cindy Vortex's life was perfect. She was dating the coolest kid in town, her old rival has been gone for years, and her best friend was engaged. But on the night of her friend's wedding, Cindy's life falls apart. (One-shot)


**Hello, and welcome to the story. This is my first one-shot. All criticism is appreciated.  
This is based on a true story. Something like this happened to a family friend.**

 **I apologize about the title. The story itself took all my creativity.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Jimmy Neutron characters**.

* * *

 **A Wedding Worth Weeping Over** **  
**  
By Stripesicles222

Cindy and Nick had been dating ever since half way through their senior year of high school. Each seemed quite content to be with the other. Nick was definitely not the most romantic guy around, but he did have his moments. Then again, Cindy wasn't a complete romantic either. On one of their dates, Nick took Cindy golfing. She hated golfing, and he knew it. She would have dumped him then and there, had she not been curious as to the 'surprise' he said he had planned.

Just as she was beginning to lose her patience, Nick directed her attention to the sandpit on the 18th hole. Upon closer inspection, Cindy saw that he had written their name in the sand and drew a heart around them. Cindy decided to forgive Nick, provided he never took her golfing again.

After high school, Cindy went to a local college. Although she was second in her class, she hadn't been accepted to Harvard. Carl had started working at the zoo in a nearby town, but Cindy seldom saw him. Libby had gone to Music College so Cindy only saw her over the holidays. Of course, they still texted almost every night. Jimmy had gone off to study abroad and had been gone since their graduation party. By the end of Junior high, the two had put their differences behind them and kept their rivalry strictly academic. In fact, they had almost become friends.

About three years after they graduated high school, Cindy's best friend Libby Folfax announced that she and Sheen were engaged and were going to get married in three months. Naturally, Cindy and Nick were invited to the wedding. It would be nice to catch up with their old friends.

The morning of the wedding found Cindy at the Folfax residence, getting her friend ready for the big day.

"You ready?" She asked the Bride-to be.

"I…I don't know." Cindy could feel the anxiety radiating off her friend. "What if he bails on me? What if this is just some sick joke?"

"Libby, this is Sheen we're talking about here. I don't mean to be rude, but he doesn't have the mental capacity to pull off a joke this big." Libby had to laugh at this.

"Besides," the blonde continued. "He truly does love you. In his own, special way."

"You're right!" Libby agreed. "He does! And I love him too!"

"Good. Now come on. Your lover-boy is waiting for you."

After the marriage ceremony, everyone headed to the reception. Before they went in, Nick pulled Cindy aside.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked. Cindy caught a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Of course, Nick. What's up?"

Nick shifted his weight nervously. "I really like you Cindy. And seeing Sheen and Libby made me realize a couple of things."

Cindy's breath caught in her throat. Was Nick, proposing? She'd heard if proposals at weddings, but never thought it would happen to her.

"The first thing I realized," Nick continued, "Was that I still have no idea what Libby sees in that Super-lord loving fellow."

Cindy chuckled. Even though he was in his twenties, Sheen was still obsessed with Ultra-Lord.

"The second thing I realized was…" Nick paused and took a deep breath. "I don't think I will ever be ready to commit to something that serious. I'm sorry Cindy, but I can't keep dating you. Dating leads to marriage and I will never be ready to marry."

Cindy was shocked. Did he just…

"Are you dumping me?" She asked.

Nick chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Well you know what?" Cindy exploded. "I never liked you in the first place! I only dated you because you were the cool kid. And you know what else? I was just starting to like you. I was starting to see you for who you were. I was…" Cindy's voice trailed off and she broke into tears.

It wasn't true of course. She really had liked Nick.

"Cindy, I'm sorry. I-"

"Save it." She growled. "I'm not listening."

"But-"

"Go. Get out of here. LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Nick sighed in defeat. "Okay. Sorry." He turned and left before Cindy could say anything else. She heard his car start and watched as it drove away. She cursed herself for breaking down in front of him like that. She was Cindy Vortex. She never showed weaknesses.

After pulling herself together, she decided she should head back to the party. Everyone would be wondering where she was.

Upon entering, she saw Libby and Sheen standing against one of the walls, with their other friends hovering nearby.

"Hey there, Mrs. Estevez!" she greeted Libby.

"I can't believe it!" her friend squealed. "I'm married!"

"Congrats, to you both. Nick said to send his regards as well."

"Where is Nick?" Libby asked.

Cindy clenched her teeth.

"He had somewhere to be." She said. It wasn't exactly lying.

"Sorry to interrupt," said Jimmy as he walked over, "But I couldn't help but over hear you guys. Without Nick, you're kind of stranded here."

"Thank you for pointing that out, Captain Obvious." Truthfully, Cindy hadn't thought about how she would get home and Neutron was right. Nick was supposed to be her ride home, and in leaving, had ditched her.

Jimmy ignored the sarcasm in her voice. After years of their banter, he was used to it.

"What I meant to say is, would you like me to give you a ride home. I live in the neighborhood anyway."

"If it's not a problem."

"Not at all."

"So what was so important that Nick couldn't stay for the reception?" Libby interjected. Being the gossip girl she was, Libby was quite curious. She could also sense that something wasn't quite right with her best friend.

"Not sure," Cindy answered vaguely. Any other time she would have confided in Libby, but not in front of the guys. Besides, this was Libby's special day and Cindy didn't want to ruin it.

Libby was now certain her friend wasn't okay, but decided not to push it. Cindy didn't seem willing to talk.

At the end of the party, the guests followed the newlyweds out to Sheen's truck to send them off on their honeymoon. Cindy's heartbreak was momentarily forgotten as she watched her best friend and her new husband. Her grief came crashing back down though, as she followed Jimmy out to the parking lot. Of all the days to break up, why did Nick have to choose today? Today was supposed to be a happy occasion. Instead, Cindy had spent the entire reception holding back her tears.

The car ride home was silent. Cindy couldn't get her mind off how much she now hated Nick. She didn't realize how angry she was until Jimmy broke her train of thought.

"You alright, Cindy?" The genius asked. "You seem tense."

Cindy looked down and realized her hands were balled into fists and her knuckles were white.

"Sorry," replied Cindy. "I've got a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk about it."

"Not really."

Jimmy could tell the discussion was over, but instead of letting the silence return, he decided to change the topic... or so he thought.

"So, where did Nick have to run off to?"

Cindy held back a frustrated sigh. As angry as she was, she wouldn't blow up at Jimmy. He had done nothing wrong.

"He didn't really say. He just had to be somewhere else." Somewhere away from me. She added to herself.

Jimmy stopped the car as they reached their houses. Neither one moved for the doors as Jimmy turned to face Cindy.

"What's wrong Cindy? You are not quite yourself. Ever since the beginning of the reception you've been acting strange."

"Not the beginning of the reception, the end of my chat with Nick." She muttered tersely.

"It seems Nick is the center of it all." Neutron noticed.

She may as well tell him. She would rather tell someone before Nick told the whole town.

"We broke up. Or rather, he dumped me." She stated matter of factly. Although she seemed nonchalant on the outside, Jimmy was sure she was raging on the inside.

"I see. That explains a few things."

"Like what?" Cindy looked at him expectantly.

"Well firstly, when a guy breaks up with a girl, he's usually too angry or to nervous stay in the same vicinity as his ex for one of two reasons. Either he feels bad, but knows things will never work out, or you threatened to maim him or something."

Cindy chuckled. "Yeah. Something like that."

"The second thing that explains it is that you weren't quite yourself. I noticed you tensed up every time Nick's name was mentioned. Also, I could tell you were upset about something."

"How?"

"You can't be the rival of Cindy Vortex for as long as I was without picking up on some of the warning signs that you are about to be threatened."

Cindy looked down sheepishly. "I guess everyone knows now, huh?"

"Actually, I think Libby and I are the only ones who could tell something was up. Carl's mind was stuck in his zoo, and Sheen will always be oblivious."

"Hey, that's my best friend's husband you just made fun of!" Cindy said, with mock injury.

"My sincerest apologies, Miss Vortex." Jimmy replied, with a well-mannered tone that was equally as fake.

The two broke into laughter.

"Thank you Jimmy," Cindy said once they calmed down.

"No problem. I was heading in the same direction anyway."

"Not just for tonight, but for everything. Through all the years, you have put up with me. Even when we were kids and we thought we hated each other, you still took me on all your adventures."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

"Why did you bring me along anyway?"

Jimmy chuckled. "Sheen had a crush on Libby all the way back then. He insisted that we take Libby on all the trips. Sometimes I refused, but other times he won out. I knew Libby wouldn't come without you, and even though I would never have admitted it back then, you made the adventures more fun. I would have kept them strictly educational." Jimmy paused, thinking back to their childhood. Cindy looked on, also remembering all the times Jimmy and his friends had shanghaied her around the galaxy.

After a while, Cindy came back to reality. Glancing at the clock, she was surprised to see what time it is.

"Wow. It got late fast!"

"You're right," replied the genius, looking at his watch.

"Thanks again for the ride, Jimmy."

"No problem. Anytime." Jimmy got out and opened Cindy's door. "If you ever need anything, just let me know."

"Okay. Goodnight Jimmy."

"Goodnight Cindy."

When she reached her house, Cindy went up to her room to get ready for bed. She had been through a long day, and she couldn't even rant about it with Libby. Oh well, at least she had one true friend, even though it took her years to realize it.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. I kind of did this one in twenty minutes.**

 **I would love to read any comments left behind**.


End file.
